The Broken Angel series: Chapter 4
by TheBrokenAngelRose
Summary: Shocking discoveries and death are upon the gang


**The Broken Angel serious**

**Chapter 4: Old friend, new enemies:**

**The chapter following Chapter 3: Childhood Nightmares…**

Recap:

She headed to the door and walked gracefully down the hall. When she first arrived at Bobby's she was wearing a white dress with green rings around the sleeves and the bottom of the dress itself; a green sash also hung from her right shoulder. Now she had picked up a hunter's fashion sense, she was wearing blue skinny jeans with a small black vest top and a camouflage jacket with brown lace up boots (she was also wearing sunglasses!). She had obviously picked this up from Alis who was wearing green skinny jeans, black lace up boots, a white vest top and a leather jacket. Rhose also had her hair parted to the side instead of having it all brushed back. Alis admired Rhose's choice of clothing.

When they got outside, Rhose went over to the other side of the path and headed for the small group of trees and an old house at the end of the street. She went up to the door of the house and kicked it open. There was no one inside. Rhose sat down and put her feet on the table. They all waited for Rhose's so called 'friends' to arrive. Suddenly, the sound of birds wings came from outside. Rhose got up and headed towards the door to see who had arrived first…

…

When Rhose opened the door, she saw only one of her friends bent over with blood running down his face.

"Aeson, what happened? Where are the others?" she panicked.

"We were ambushed by our own kind, they've turned." He muttered breathlessly. "Please, help the others." Within a second, Rhose was gone so Alis ran over to help Aeson.

"Sam, go get a wet cloth," she shouted as she helped the angel up and lead him over to the wall. She leaned his weak body against the wall as Sam handed her the cloth. Alis began to dab his wounds and saw the fear in his eyes. They all stood and watched as the sky began to turn dark and clouds covered the sun. Aeson began to mumble something as he too looked up at the sky. About two minutes later, three more angels appeared (two female, one male) and they all fell to the floor, barely breathing. Aeson shot up and ran over to tend to them.

"Metea, Altlanta, Photis…where's Rhose and Theo?" he was sweating and shaking. Suddenly, Rhose appeared (also covered in blood and sweat) carrying a small boy in her arms. She stumbled over to the porch of the house and lay him down on the floor. She saw that everyone else began to heal themselves except Theo (the boy). Even her wounds were fading. Theo opened one of his eyes and said slowly, "Rhose? Where are the others?" he sat up and saw only four other angels.

"Dead," she began tearing up so she shouted "Metea, please…help him." Metea stood up and ran over to his side. She pulled his shirt down by the neck to reveal the same wound that Rhose had when she arrived at Bobby's.

"Oh no…," shouted Metea. She looked up at Rhose and shook her head.

"There must be some way we can save him…" Rhose began to cry. "What about the Angel's cure?"

"That cure only works on mature angels. He's just a boy. He's not gonna make it…" Rhose held Theo's hand and wept over his dying body. Theo smiled and looked up her with his glowing brown eyes. Dean leaned over and put his hand around Rhose.

"Am I gonna die Rhose?" he said, tears streaming down his face. Rhose nodded and wiped the tears from Theo's face. The other angels made their way over to Theo's body and they all prayed for his safety in Olympus. Theo looked around and saw the sadness that filled everyone around him. He pulled Rhose closer so that he could whisper in her ear.

"I need you to do something for me…" he whimpered. "Please, I want you to do it with your on knife." Rhose looked at his as if he was crazy. She looked at the wound on his chest and could feel what he felt.

"I…I…I can't. Theo, I'm not strong enough..." she choked.

"Please, I'm in a lot of pain here. Do this for me. Please." the light in Theo's eyes began to fade. Metea felt Theo's forehead and to her horror his temperature was dropping dramatically.

"Rhose, he's fading fast," she said sadly. Rhose finally made the decision to do one more favour for her friend. She reached for her knife with shaking hands. Dean kneeled next to her and rubbed her shoulder reassuringly.

"Rhose, let me do it…" he muttered.

"No…he asked me to do it. It's his dying wish…" she stuttered. Rhose picked up his body and carried it out into the open and laid it down gently. Everyone followed her and stood at the bottom of the porch.

"Rhose, what is it like in Olympus?" spluttered Theo. Rhose smiled and looked up at the sky. Happy memories filled her head and she remembered her first time in Olympus.

"It's the city of your dreams. Just think…you will meet all the Gods and you will be a hero. You have served this world well and we will never forget you." Rhose dried her face and held the knife above her head ready to carry out the one last face. Just as she was about to strike, Theo grabbed her hand, stopping her from killing him.

"Does it hurt? Dying, is it gonna hurt?" he asked with his last breath.

"No." reassured Rhose. "It's just like falling to sleep and not waking up." Theo nodded and lay with his eyes closed and his hands by his sides. Rhose whispered "I miss you already," into Theo's ear and she stabbed the knife into Theo's heart. She just stared at the blood on her hands. A huge flash of light filled the land around them and when everyone's sight was regained, the shape Theo's tiny wings were imprinted into the ground. Rhose held Theo's lifeless body in her arms as she rocked back and forth in sorrow. Her head was resting on his chest until she lifted it and kissed Theo on both cheeks. She stood up and shuffled over to the crowd of people in front of her. Dean grabbed Rhose's arm, preventing her from walking off.

"Running off isn't gonna help anything." He said sympathetically.

"He was like a son to me Dean. It was my responsibility to keep him safe and I failed." Her face was stained by all the tears.

"It wasn't your fault. You didn't know that they were gonna get ambushed…" he was interrupted by Rhose flinging her arms around his and crying her heart out. He too shed several tears as her held her tight and placed his chin on her head protectively. Castiel walked over to see his sister in her time of need.

"He is in a better place. He is with the Gods." He said as she pushed away from Dean and dried her eyes and sniffled in the rain. Metea, Altlanta, Photis and Aeson all crowded around Rhose and said the same thing.

"I want to burn his body. He was a good angel so he deserves to go out like one." She stared at his body on the floor and then turned back to her friends.

The other angels had collected wood and places it neatly in a pile in the centre of the open space. Rhose carried Theo's carefully wrapped body over to the pile and placed it gently in the middle. Aeson pulled out a lighter and threw it onto the pile. They all stood and watched as the sky cleared and the gates to Olympus opened for Theo. They all said their own little speeches (in Greek of course) and when they had finished, everyone left.

No one spoke for the whole walk back to the motel and only behind closed doors did they speak of that day. When everyone got back to their rooms, they each in turn talked about what had happen.

…

"Is your sister gonna be ok?" said Alis as she grabbed a beer and sat down on the couch.

"She'll be fine. I suspect that she will want revenge though…" Castiel sat down next to her and she rested her head on his shoulder. Even though she couldn't see it, Alis knew that Castiel was very sentimental towards his sister and that he knew she wasn't ok. He kept looking at the door, waiting for her to burst through it and throw her arms around him.

"You know, I've never seen her like that. I didn't think she cared that much for her fellow angels but I guess I was wrong…" said Castiel, finally confessing that he cared. Alis looked at the kindness that was just starting to show.

"It's ok to care for your sister you know…" Alis rubbed his shoulder affectionately. He smiled at her and gave her a kiss on the forehead before heading to the door.

"Where are you going?" said a very confused Alis.

"To see my sister. I just want to make sure she is ok. I'll be back soon." He closed the door behind him and left Alis feeling very inspirational.

…**.**

"Are you sure you are ok Rhose?" asked Dean once again.

"Yea…" she looked happy but Dean knew that she was still upset on the inside. They both sat, huddled together in the dark. It was late and the sun had set. The night was quiet and the road outside was empty. They both too little sips of their beers, reflecting on that day.

"I feel so…weird…I don't know whats going on with me…I've never felt so emotional." Said Rhose, so confused.

"Its called being normal," replied Dean. She threw a cusion at him and crossed her arms in anger. He walked over to her and hit her with the same cusion. Pillow fight! Dean had no idea what he was doing but he did know it was cheering Rhose up. About ten minutes later, Rhose and Dean collapsed onto the couch exuastedly. They both tried to laugh but they were breathing to heavily. Dean smiled at Rhose and she smiled back.

"Thanks Dean. I really needed that…" she said as she caught her breath.

"I'm just glad you're feeling better know," he replied. They continued to sit quietly until they had caught their breath. When they had finished, they grabbed and sipped their beers.

Suddenly, there came a knock on the door. Rhose ran over to see who it was.

"Cas, what are you doing here?" she questioned.

"I just wanted to make sure you're ok. Are you?" he asked politelly.

"Yes, I'm fine now. Thanks for asking." Sighed Rhose. Castiel nodded and headed back down the hallway. Rhose shut the door and shoot her head. Dean looked confused.

When it got dark, they were both really tired so Dean suggested that they get some rest. Rhose agreed and they both headed over to the bed. Dean wrapped his arms around Rhose because it was really cold that night.

…..

"You ok? You look very pale…" asked Sam, his eyebrow raised.

"I'm just having trouble proccessing all of this…." said Priya confusedly. She looked around the room and shivered. She realised how cold the nights were getting. Sam walked over to the fridge and grabbed the two beers they had been saving. They both sat on the bed and drank away. Sam noticed that everytime he looked at Priya, she would blush slightly. He took one more sip of his drink and then took a deep breath. The cold night air seeped threw the open window. The streets outide were quiet and the roads were bare.

"Come on…" said Sam as he grabbed Priya's hand. She stood up and grabbed her jacket before Sam dragged her out of the door. He pulled her all the way down the stairs and out of the motel into the night. She followed him cluelessly down the streets and into the closest bar. They stayed there for some time before they realised the time. Actually…they didn't care! They drank and drank and drank until they were both drunk.

"You know…your not that bad…" said Sam as he nearly fell over.

"Right back at ya!" said Priya, avoiding being sick.

"Where are we?" Sam looked around and tried to walk and failed. He was on the floor and Priya found this very funny.

"Stupid Sammy. You cant even walk properly and they say you are one of the best hunters ever" Hick-uped Priya. He stood up and put his hand over her mouth.

"Sssshhhhh! We are not meant to mention that in public…" hushed Sam, failing at the art of whispering. Everyone was staring at them both. Sam looked around and and saw their expressions.

"Lets get out of here…" he left some money on the counter and stumbled over to the door.

They both ran down the street to the pier. To the sound of the night waves, they gazed at the stars in the sky.

"This is nice" smiled Priya. Sam looked into her eyes and saw the stars in her eyes. He never realised how much they sparkled. His hands were resting on her waist. Lifting his right hand to her cheek, he pulled her close and they held each other. The moon was over the calm waters. What a perfect night! I think you know what happened next. Yep, you guessed it. They kissed under the stars on a moonlit pier at midnight.

…

"Wake up Sammy," said Dean as he rolled Sam onto his back. Sam's eyes opened slowly and as soon as he remebered what had happened last night he jumped to his feet and scanned the room for Priya. She was asleep on the couch. He sighed in relief and felt his stomach move inside of him. He ran to the bathroom and got there just in time.

"You ok Sammy?" asked Dean, almost throwing up himself.

"I'm just fine Dean, thanks for asking." Replied Sam sarcastically. Just as Sam had finished speacking, Priya rolled off the couch and onto the floor. She too shot to her feet and looked around the room for Sam.

"What the…" said Priya, stuggling to stay up-right. Dean found this very funny and couldn't help but burst out laughing.

"Look at what you have done to the poor girl Sammy," he laughed. Suddenly, Alis came rushing into the room. As soon as she saw Priya she ran over and helped her over to the bed.

"Where have you been?" Alis shouted. "We've been worried sick!"

"I cant actually remember where we were last night, all I can remember is the moon and….oh God!" she paused and then went silent. She didn't want her sister to know about the kiss but she couldn't help but blush at the thought of it.

"And what?" said a suspicious Alis who's expression was no longer angry, but curious. Priya remained silent. When she looked at Sam he was shaking his head and silently repeating the words don't tell her. Dean looked at them both and immediately figured it out. He again began to laugh and this time he was laughing so hard the nearly fell to the floor.

"Good job Sammy," he giggled as he gave Sam a pat on the back.

"I don't understand whats going on here!" said Alis.

"My brother and your sister went out partying last night without us, that's what!" laughed Dean. Alis took a moment to proccess this and then began to laugh. Dean and Alis just stood there laughing whilst Priya and Sam looked completely guilty.

"Why are they laughing?" whispered Priya. Sam just shrugged. After Dean and Alis had finished laughing, the mood turned from happy to awkward. Suddenly, Rhose and Cas came through the door and felt the awkwardness.

"Am I missing something?" asked Rhose.

"NO!" shouted Sam and Priya at the same time.

"Okay, jeez!" said Rhose as she closed the door. The group huddled together on the couch and discussed their next move. Sam pulled out some news papers and police reports and spread them out across the coffee table. Everyone each took a piece of the information and examined it closely except Rhose. She looked so confused to see everyone so into the case.

"Urm, guys?" she said loudly. "Aren't you forgetting something?" All eyes turned away from the papers and onto her. She looked at them as if they were idiots. Even Cas did his cute little head tilt.

"Oh shit!" shouted Alis as she threw the papers she was holding back onto the coffee table. Still, everyone was still confused to see Rhose and Alis like this.

"What's wrong?" asked Cas after seeing Alis's reaction. When Alis turned around, her face was covered in tears and she was clutching hands together tighly against her chest. Her knees gave in and before she could hit the floor, Cas had caught her in his arms whilst all the others just watched (still confused). Cas carried her over to the bed and sat her down and supported her back. She was shaking and Cas could tell that she was having trouble breathing. After she had calmed down, Dean dared to ask. He knelt down next to her and placed his hand gently on her shoulder.

"Do you want to tell us what's wrong?" said Dean softly. Alis looked at him and he could see the fear in her eyes. This reminded him of the time when the Hell Hounds were coming for him. Then he remembered what was in store for her in a few days. He too felt the fear that flooded through her vains. Dean stood up and walked slowly to the othe side of the bed, knelt next to Cas and reminded him of what was wrong with her. He then got the rest of the group into a huddle and shared the news. Priya pulled away from the huddle and began to cry. She ran over to her sister and held her as tight as she could.

"Please Alis, please don't leave me!" she cried. Cas stood up and headed to the window for some fresh air. He held his forehead and shed a few tears. Rhose recognised this gesture so she headed over too him and tried her best to comfort him. Her efforts were useless for nothing could cheer him up now. Just as Alis stood up, Cas turned around just in case he needed to catch her again. She was able to stand up straight this time.

"How long do you have left?" he asked as he wiped the tears from his face using his sleeve.

"I have a week and I couldn't think of a better way to spend it that hunting with you guys," Alis tried her best not to cry again. As you probably guessed, this conversation ended with a group hug and several tears.

"Are you sure you don't want us to try and find a way to help you?" asked Sam.

"No, and when I am gone, I want to stay gone ok?" she pointed at the two angels. They both rolled their eyes.

"Alis, I want to spend as much time with you as possible before you go so why don't we go away for a few days, all of us?" Asked Cas. Alis smiled at him and ran over to hold him. She hugged him and he hugged back. Rhose saw the happiness in Cas's eyes and this made her eyes water. Dean held her hand.

"That sounds like a good idea. We all need a break," he said. Everyone agreed to take a trip to the countryside to a small beach house that belonged to one of Rhose's friends before they died…..


End file.
